First Hunt Part Two
by I.L.E.C
Summary: This carries on from where 'First Hunt' left off, although the theme is slightly different no lemons this time! . Bella and Edward return from the hunt and Bella discovers what some vampires do at night...
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: this is the second part of my story, 'First Hunt' - however, this can be read without having read the first part. GH_**

"How was it, Bella?" Alice's chirping voice rang out through the dark garden, and the rest of the family seemed to melt silently into view as the pair entered the lounge room. The corners of Bella's bloodstained mouth lifted, and Edward twined his long fingers through hers.

"It was…so good." The vampires all smiled. "It sort of…filled me up and made me feel alive – well, not technically, I mean we're not exactly alive, are we?" She giggled; a sound pure and sweet that she was not yet used to. "It was like everything I ever needed or wanted." Jasper's eyes shut for a moment and his mouth drew thin. Alice put an understanding arm around him, mouthing silent words of comfort. Edward grinned at Bella's response and kissed her, and the taste of blood and her own body filled her mouth.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it Bella," Carlisle interrupted tactfully. "Perhaps we should all go hunting tomorrow?" He raised an eyebrow, glancing at Jasper's pained face. He made a miniscule movement with his head that indicated his agreement.

"I'm there!" shouted Emmett as he whisked Rosalie off her feet and over his shoulder.

She laughed, not trying to break free as they disappeared around a corner. "You can count me in!"

Alice looked at Jasper as a shadow of a smile passed over his face. "We'll be there. And the weather will be perfect – not too cold for animals, and nice and grey for us!" And with an impish smile, she led a grinning Jasper to the gym.

"I'll stay here…I don't need to hunt," smiled Esme. Carlisle looked imploringly at his wife, cupping her face in his hand.

"Come on, Esme, it will be fun. When was the last time we went out as a family? And besides, we have to see how Bella hunts. I'm sure we could give her some tips." He smiled, and Esme rolled her eyes.

"You are impossible to disagree with, Carlisle." She beamed, putting her arm around her husband's waist. "See you tomorrow then, you two," Esme said, gliding upstairs to her and Carlisle's room. Carlisle winked at Bella and Edward, and followed his wife's graceful steps.

Edward looked down into Bella's golden eyes, wrapping his toned arms around his wife's lower back. He pulled her forward into his lips, and they are transported back to the forest for a moment.

Edward breaks away, smiling through dark lips. "We need sleep if we're going to hunt again tomorrow."

Bella frowned a little. "But vampires don't sleep," she murmured, wondering once again if this was all a dream.

"Did I say sleep?" Edward chuckled. "I meant, uh…rest. Sort of." And before Bella could question again, he lifted her weightlessly into his arms, her face so close that he could smell her blood-soaked breath. He licked his lips as he carried her upstairs and into his room, shutting the door soundlessly behind him. Smirking, Edward lay his bundle down on the long, black leather lounge, and glided to the futuristic stereo on the opposite wall. He pursed his lips, standing perfectly still in front of thousands of CDs in the wall. After a few minutes of silence, Edward's white hand reached up and grasped a single disc. He fed it fondly into the machine, and turned to face Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few seconds, the first notes of _Clair de Lune_ filled the room. Bella smiled – this was the song they had danced to back when she was human, when everything had had a fuzziness, a greyish tinge. This time, however, it was so different. The sound was as clear as glass, coating the walls and everything within them with pure music. Bella could hear the every note of the piano, single sounds flowing sinuously together, building a melody so complete in its perfection that she was forced to gasp when the music reached its thrilling crescendo. All too soon the music slowed; it quietened, and came to a poignant close. Bella's mouth was open as she gazed into Edward's face, his eyes wide with fire; smouldering with passion, emotion, bliss, love.

They remained motionless for a long time. Unlike when she had been human, Bella felt no need to move, or to speak. She was simply and wholly content staring into the face of her purest love.

Edward gradually lowered his head, shutting his eyes carefully and with painstaking slowness. Bella saw, through Edward's navy shirt, her husband's lungs expand and collapse, only once – as if inhaling the atmosphere's intensity. Then, at the same deliberate speed, he raised his chin from his chest, blazing eyes opening as if for the first time. Edward glided towards the couch, keeping Bella's gaze the whole time. He settled weightlessly, crossing his legs and taking another deep breath, and made a tiny, almost unnoticeable nod of his head.

"Now I understand," breathed Bella. Edward nodded again, more perceptibly this time. Leaning forward slowly, his lips brushed faintly against his love's ear.

"I'm glad that you can understand, Bella. Now you know how I felt, dancing with you. Hearing that beauty, that perfection, that passion…it made me feel like love truly existed. And I had never felt that before, Bella. Never." His voice was laden with emotion; it felt like sweet honey in her ears.

Bella turned her head, meeting her lips with his ever so gently, soaking up every part of the moment. Edward's arm moved slightly, and the song started for the second time of many that night. He kissed Bella back, not hard or urgently; they were simply taking their time. Their forever.


End file.
